Rememberance
by Searching.For.Pieces.Of.Me
Summary: War binds people together. War tears people apart. How do you go on when war binds you to someone only to take them away? As a young woman discovers, there are no ties that war cannot sever.


* * *

One tear falls. 

And another.

And another.

Before long, tears are streaming down her face. Paying them no heed, she reaches out to touch the headstone.

_Harry Potter  
__Beloved Husband and Friend  
__1980-2000_

She sobs silently, remembering her husband and his bravery. The ring on her finger catches her attention, throwing her into a wave of memories she has no hope of containing. 

* * *

Together they sat, watching the brilliant sunset, each secure in the knowledge that they were nestled in their lover's arms. She sighed happily, content with her life. Well, content with everything but the war around them.

"Marry me," he whispered. She turned to look at him. "Marry me, Dora," he said confidently.

She didn't take long to think about it. "Yes, I'll marry you."

The two young lovers spent the night out under the stars, but it must be said that they didn't sleep all that much. 

* * *

"I know it's tradition, but do I really have to wear nothing under these robes?" Dora whined.

Ginny laughed at her much older friend. "I did it when I married Neville, and I know you can do it now. Plus, it will be fun later tonight when he really realizes you're wearing nothing under your wedding robes."

The two women heard a knock on the door. "Ginny, Tonks. It's time," Ron said. 

* * *

"Dora, you know I have to go. I'm the only one who can stop him," he said, holding her hands and locking gazes with her.

She pouted. "I know you do, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

He smiled at his spunky wife. "Nymphadora, I will come back to you. I promise."

"I'm going to hold you to that." He kissed her hungrily, as if afraid it might be their last kiss. She watched as he apparated away to prepare for what everyone hoped would be the final battle. 

* * *

"Damnit Harry, you promised. You promised you'd come back to me," Dora sobbed.

Minerva pulled Dora into her arms, instinctively knowing that the younger witch desperately needed some comforting. There was nothing Minerva could say to bring back the young man or make his wife feel better, so she said nothing at all. After several minutes, Minerva thought to ask about something that had been bothering her. "Nymphadora, why did he make you stay away from the battle?"

Dora made an effort to stop crying and dry her tears. "We found out a few days before he left that we were going to be parents."

"That's wonderful news, dear."

"Except that our child will never know his or her father."

A voice spoke up from behind her. "We'll make sure the little tyke knows all about their daddy." Behind her stood Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. 

* * *

__

_My dear Dora,_

_If you're reading this, then I didn't make it through the final battle. For that I'm deeply sorry. I won't be able to grow old with you. Merlin, I love you so much. When no one else would defy Dumbledore, you came and pulled me out of my depression following the death of Sirius. I got to know you and fell in love with you._

_We both know you'll never have to work again if you don't want to, even with the provisions for the Weasleys and Remus._

_Dora, I bought a magi-cam. There's a recording disk for you, one for the Weasleys, one for Hermione, and one for our child to watch just before he or she begins Hogwarts. There's a final recording disk for our child to watch after he or she graduates ._

_I truly regret not being able to watch our child grow up. Make sure he or she knows of my love, because I do love our child, even now. _

_All my love,_

_Harry_

"Damn you Harry," she whispers fiercely through the tears. She looks at the other headstones. It had been decided that those who fell during the final battle would be buried on the Hogwarts grounds.

_Percy Weasley_  
_Devoted Husband and Father_

_Albus Dumbledore  
__Headmaster of Hogwarts_

_Rubeus Hagrid  
__Keeper of Keys and Grounds_

_Sirius Black  
__Loving Godfather and Friend_

"So many dead," she whispers, reading the many headstones.

"I was with him when he died," someone says from behind her.

She turns around. "Hi Remus."

"He wasn't alone when he died. He wanted me to tell you he loved you. He...he knew he wasn't going to make it. He wasn't afraid of dying. He was going to miss you, but he was going to see his parents and Sirius. He came to terms with death a long time ago, and I suppose with a price on his head, he had to. He told me about the baby. How are you holding up?"

"I miss him so much Remus. How am I going to do this? How am I going to raise a child on my own? How do I go on living without him by my side?"

"You ask for help. You live each day like it's your last. And though today may look bleak, things will get better. Maybe not tomorrow, or next week, or even next month. But eventually, the sun will come out again, and life will get better. Remember, as long as you keep Harry in your heart, he'll never truly leave you."


End file.
